


【瀚冰】馴馬

by Idrilsparks



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Gun Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: 良駒難覓性情桀驁，但認主。





	【瀚冰】馴馬

**Author's Note:**

> P圖衍生，副官高×少帥季  
> 本文與 真 實 人 物 無 關。換言之就是OOC到約等於原創。  
> 免責聲明：不免責。只是一個借名字來自由發揮的雷文，我負全責。

馴馬

P圖衍生，副官高×少帥季

極度OOC警告！！

 

 

 

 

高副官是一點都不喜歡眼前人的。

開玩笑。他一個留德高材生，在軍校成績都是數一數二，本打算回國一展宏圖，不成想卻被安排成了一個小小的副官。

季家軍名號響亮。良禽擇木，泰半年青人志存於此。人人都羨慕高瀚宇呀——可他能說些什麼呢？被安排給季帥的兒子當副官，這個閒散少爺的身板估計連刺刀都扛不起來。給他當副官，還不如安排自己去新兵連！

書房裡有人清了清嗓子。

高副官回過神來。季少帥在給他的書寫批註，眼神卻還落在他的副官身上沒有動過。筆尖蹭在紙面的聲音細小，刮得人心裡癢酥酥的。書桌後冷著臉的人出口的話也是冷的。“喜怒不形於色，這句話沒有人教過你嗎？”高瀚宇的視線沒有挪動半分，但他也沒有回答。“你上了戰場，也是這幅樣子？”

他高瀚宇之所以上不成戰場站在這守門，可不就是因為你季少帥。

人的忍耐也是有限度的。高副官牙關緊咬，怒目而視。

適才火發到一半，季肖冰還憋著一口氣。他瞪著頁面上那半句話——“E una Repubblica armata di armi proprie costringe all'obbedienza i cittadini con più facilità.”服從……他差一點就要冷笑出聲。連自己的副官都能當眾讓自己下不來台，談什麼服，談什麼從。

他再也讀不進書了。一步開外的副官絲毫沒有悔過的意思。領地短兵相接，他被高瀚宇毫無掩飾的不滿氣得摔了鋼筆。墨水甩出來濺髒了紙頁，季肖冰斥道：“你出去。”一刻鐘之前高瀚宇才剛被他吼過，無論是當著其他長官的面還是私下，被呵斥總歸是駁面子，無法讓人感到分毫愉快。惡由膽邊生，高瀚宇猛跨一步，揪起季少帥的衣領把他從椅子上扯起來。

“我偏不。”

季肖冰一向避免動手。人人都知道他素來喜靜，但少有人摸清他的拳腳功夫也不算差——至少識得三招兩式，接下面前人的挑釁還綽綽有餘。他按住高瀚宇揪著自己的手，一扭一推，把他的副官推得倒在桌上。他原本只是想把高瀚宇推遠，但年輕軍官灰藍色軍褲繃出布料下張揚的肌肉——他為了穩住身子岔開腿，手肘撐在桌面上。火起不論方向。盛怒之下，人無理智可言。季肖冰手一拂，大大小小的紙疊就紛亂地落在地上。玻璃瓶打著轉，蓋子被砸裂了，墨水流出來沾污了外文書暗色的封面。高瀚宇的帽子還穩穩當當地戴在頭頂，季少帥摘下來，帽簷頂起高副官的下巴。“高副官喝過洋墨水見多識廣，可以在人前逞口快了。你可別忘了這是在軍營。上峰說話你插嘴，德意志的軍人體統是這樣教的？”斥責刻薄，但動作正相反。他早就好奇高瀚宇裁剪合襯的軍服裡肌肉的質感，眼下終於得到機會一探究竟。季肖冰生於將門世家，一雙手卻生得優雅纖長，比起舞刀弄劍，看起來更適合握筆桿子。他鬆了頂著高副官下巴的帽子，全神貫注地低頭看著自己的左手。虎口撐開，手掌緊貼，拇指扣進大腿內側，指尖緩慢地隔著布料磨蹭。他清正的臉上漏出半頁陰沉狠戾，手下纏綿，眼中冰冷。

高瀚宇無暇理會他腿上的手。他緊盯著卡在自己腿間的少帥，視線一路梭巡。從平日隱沒在帽簷下的明亮眼睛到四指寬的皮帶勒緊的腰線，到白而修長的頸再到因為激動飄紅的耳尖，貼近的距離讓所有餘光瞥見的線條都纖毫畢現。副官的職責就是站在季少帥身邊。他鮮少正視季少帥的眼睛，卻在每個間隙暗忖他視線勾勒的細節。他擒住季肖冰搭著的手，兩腿夾腰掀起上身跳下桌，轉身反手把季肖冰迎面按回桌面上。“少帥是覺得我學得不夠好，想給我補補課。”高瀚宇有樣學樣地磨蹭著季肖冰的腿，想了想又說：“補課您受累，不如把我扔回新兵連。季家軍紀律森嚴，我好從頭學起。”

季肖冰後腰撞在桌沿，他疼得眼冒金星，氣不打一處來，張口就訓道：“緊要時候凈講有的沒的，腦子不靈光扔哪都沒用。”戰火重燃，高瀚宇耳邊“嗡”地一下。他怒極反笑，手向後摸到了腰上的槍。“季少帥，一個旅足足五千人。皖南連日暴雨，現在這個時候讓他們繞開安慶就是直接送命啊。你不懂用兵，季帥也不懂嗎？”季肖冰聞言雙眉直豎，抄起手邊不知道什麼紙就直朝高瀚宇連劈過去。“你讓他們跟著趙筵——進了安慶的地界——那還是只送一個旅？事出皆有因，以後姓趙的在的時候你他媽少給我惹事。”他又疼又氣，不自覺地鼓起腮幫彈著舌頭，臉都扭成一團。高瀚宇看見他這個小動作，忽然愣住了沒有接話。季少帥感覺周遭安靜，就撐起身揉著腰，甩著下巴沒好氣地趕道：“瘋完了沒有，瘋完了出去。再以下犯上就給我滾。”

可他又被高副官按了回去。

這回他被面朝下按在桌子上。高瀚宇四指卡在季少帥喉嚨下方，拇指摁著肩胛，發力錮住他掙扎的上半身。高瀚宇空著的一手繞到前面去，胡亂摸索著試圖扯開礙事的腰帶。他從牙縫裡問：“季少帥是不是忘了，季家軍的規矩，以下犯上要罰軍棍。出了這道門橫豎是兩百棍，我倒不如回了本再去領罰。”說話間高瀚宇解開了扣頭。他扯下季少帥的軍褲，抽出皮帶，打圈繞在了少帥的手腕上。縱然他們都知道自己對彼此的態度算不上正大光明，可被反剪雙手按在書桌上的姿勢還是過於不堪。季少帥蹬著腿想撐起身，卻被高副官伸進他腿間的膝蓋別住。掙動間手肘撞在槍套上，高副官抽出隨身的手槍。前端細長的槍管隔著軍裝從季少帥的脊溝滑下。季少帥勢弱，礙不過口快：“磨磨唧唧沒個男人樣子，季家不養吃閒飯的。”高瀚宇抬眉，挑起一層布料，冷硬的金屬直接掠過季少帥腰后的皮膚。

那個位置鮮少暴露，若有似無的癢讓季肖冰後腰泛起一層層顫慄。他用力地吞嚥，試圖不去細聽背後傳來的呼吸聲。那槍掃到哪裡，金屬的冷意和目光的燒灼就跟到哪裡。冰涼落在尾椎的位置不動了。高瀚宇俯身打量被槍管壓得下陷的軟肉弧度，忍不住觸手摩挲起來。“這樣細皮嫩肉的，知道的人認一聲少帥，不知道的還以為這是哪一家的美人呢。”

季少帥狠狠罵了一句操。

“不必領罰了，出了這道門我就一槍崩了你。”

高瀚宇很狎暱地笑了一聲，槍管又緩慢地向下挪。他今天剛完成例行的護理，銀灰的槍管被擦得锃亮，挨蹭著抵在了緊縮的穴口。

“槍斃是吧，我不虧啊。”

槍管往裡頂了頂，卻沒能如願。高副官也知道行不通，就邊拍腦袋邊一層層拉開書桌抽屜找東西。他其實也沒抱太大希望，只是一個個翻開碰運氣。不成想真讓他在最底層的抽屜裡翻出個紋樣精緻的紙盒。拆開紙盒，小巧玻璃樽蓋子上畫的旗袍美人栩栩如生，眼神旖旎。

是雪花膏。

他失笑，忍不住又要拿著這一隻小瓶去逗不肯就範的季肖冰。“少帥怎麼還收著這個，真是好風流。下次訓人之前可得回頭想想，也不知道誰才沒個男人樣子。”季少帥見了他掌心這一瓶白，表情可謂精彩。高瀚宇不知道，這原是那個趙筵去年借少帥生辰的旗號送給他的。趙家在皖南家大業大，縱使季帥也要讓一分。送禮事小，但終歸是折辱人。季少帥吃了暗虧，說什麼都要記下這一筆。他和父親叔伯商量好了，夏天要動趙家，討論的時候這茬還在九霄雲外。但現下所謂禮物被自己的副官翻出來，看樣子終歸還是被用在自己身上。新仇疊舊恨，季肖冰只覺得臉上燒騰般丟人，連惱意都要再多幾分。

高瀚宇擰開蓋子，指尖挖出一塊抹在穴口。季肖冰沒有掙，很平靜地等副官把那一團乳白色的脂膏塗勻。年少時家裡送他去上海讀書。他被同儕領著，歌廳戲院，五花八門都玩了個遍，多少算是開過眼。季家盛名在外，沒有人敢打他的主意，但該做什麼怎麼做，小少爺照樣門兒清。他先前存了心思，原本是打算把高副官辦了好教他聽話的。所以現在被高瀚宇按在書桌上身後進進出出地擴張，似乎也並不至於太過理虧。

雪花膏貼著皮膚黏膜，遇熱就化了。指腹的剮蹭讓季少帥不自覺地仰頭，已經硬了的陰莖抵著桌沿。他控制著鼻息，不肯讓身後的人聽出分毫端倪。能容下三指時高副官抽出手，把適才的配槍捅了進去。槍管冰冷，和活人能翻攪勾動的手指並不相同，生硬地撐開腸壁。高副官不緊不慢地動著槍管。發紅的軟肉包裹金屬，翕張的樣子讓他想起新撬開的牡蠣——也是一樣軟滑，一樣亮晶晶的。男孩子頑皮，總是要趁漁人不備從網兜裡偷扒幾隻，用小刀撬開殼伸手指戳捅裡面滑膩的白肉，擠出股股海水。

“季少帥，”他喊，“現在這個房間裡有三把槍。你說說看，覺得哪一把先走火？”可是季少帥那麼傲，他明明攪著身後硬邦邦的金屬管子，卻還要咬著牙回嘴：“走火說不準，可別啞火了才行。我看堪用的也就這兩把。”他的副官撤下手槍毫不留情地回擊：“季少帥別著急——”解開褲頭一個深挺，“這就讓你驗貨。”高瀚宇尺寸不小，整個插進去還是有些困難。季肖冰本能般掙扎，扭著肩膀試圖逃開，卻被副官掐著腰，直捅到更熱的內裡去。高瀚宇抓著他，嘆道：“季少帥怎麼這麼烈。明明名字斯文得很，身板看著小，倒是動如脫兔。”高副官擒著少帥的胯，把他的腰抬起一點，抽送間變換角度戳刺。“來讓我瞧一瞧，下面是不是也緊如處子。”布料和縫線磨著他的皮膚，皮帶扣撞在屁股上，又實又冰涼。零碎的金屬配件晃得叮噹亂響，恍惚間宛如駕著一匹暴躁踢騰的烈馬。

季少帥沒有被人弄過後面。高副官的傢伙粗而長，像硬鞭一樣每下都撞在敏感點上。他背后的雙手攥得死緊，幾乎是顫抖著，試圖在無憑的快感裡抓住一些什麼。他大腿根的肌肉放鬆又繃緊，起伏出綿延的線條。高副官忍不住拉出自己的皮帶，草草對疊就抽上去。季少帥多白啊，只消一下就騰起一條從臀尖蜒到大腿的紅痕。高副官撞進去的時候粗糙布料摩擦著那道，火辣辣地，又疼又爽。高副官看他迎合著往回翹起腰，反而後退半步，只留前端輕輕地戳弄，步調平緩信馬由韁。他撫摸著季少帥腿間的嫩肉問：“季少帥騎過馬嗎？”季肖冰小時候身子骨弱，是真的沒有騎過。高副官揉兩揉，也猜出來這小少爺八成是沒有上過鞍的。

他說：“我在軍校的時候，馴過馬，也見過別人馴馬。皇宮門口跳舞拉車的長鬃馬和要上戰場的馬馴起來是兩回事。你說，你是哪一種？”季肖冰簡直要翻一個白眼。他知道高瀚宇意有所指，但再怎麼指也別在這種時候。可高副官越問越起勁，還俯下身來貼在他耳邊故意喘氣，大有問不出答案就纏住不罷休的架勢。他被身前身後的層疊雜感弄得心煩意亂，幾欲口不擇言：“能開車騎什麼馬！”

這便是還沒有服的了。高瀚宇突然扳著季肖冰的肩膀把他扯離桌面。他掰開季少帥的腿，讓身前人整個倚進懷裡，自下而上深重地頂弄。季少帥被馳撻的快感弄得眼角冒水，姿勢變了捺不住一聲驚喘。被縛著的手在扭動間挨著副官的腰側，他就含混地洩出半句嗚咽，攥緊了對方的腰劃出深深的抓痕。他勃起的性器在褲子被拽掉時就彈出來，此刻跟著動作搖晃，前液汩汩地向下淌。又被撞到癢處時季少帥猛地勾起腳尖，蹭著桌邊紙堆，把一張紙打著卷踢歪了去。

高副官趁手撈過來。那是一幅皖南的地圖，藍色箭頭標著要沿江急行軍的路線，一師駐扎在銅陵。他又想起在作戰室裡的爭吵。圖上留有不少鉛筆印子，看著是還沒畫完。他拈著那張圖，視線向下留意到季少帥漲硬的性器，便伸出一手環住頭部，咬著季少帥的耳垂問：“我看您這張圖還沒畫完。現在沿江的這一個旅，究竟是進安慶還是不進呢？”連問了幾次，季少帥都不應聲。他被高副官打著轉的擼動弄得頭皮發麻，腿虛搭在桌上，人還是靠在副官懷裡，上下顛動的頻率和夾著真馬鞍時也沒差。他不由自主地攪緊穴壁。頂弄的架勢讓季少帥憋不住聲音，他幾乎要喘不上氣了，但張嘴又會漏出一聲又一聲呻吟。前後夾擊無從招架，他不住地甩頭又連連點頭：“進，進的。你放開——啊……”高瀚宇便把地圖湊得近些，哄勸著問：“那咱們把這張圖畫完好不好？”

話畢他就把著季少帥的陰莖，蹭在地圖上拉出一條長線，又晃著左右要加上一個箭頭。莖頭皮膚細嫩，被圖紙一蹭，季少帥就抖著腰射了。圖紙被沾濕，高副官鬆手時“啪嗒”落在桌面。粗大的性器精準地抵在敏感點上，小少爺顫抖著，已經射過的陰莖還意猶未盡般有半透明的液珠冒出來，釋放感延長反而成了難耐的折磨。季少帥癱在副官懷裡，軟綿綿地喊了他的名字。第一次見到的乖順模樣讓高副官一陣狂喜。他大開大合地聳動，捅進痙攣著的深處高潮。

他又想起教官曾經三令五申——良駒桀驁難覓，但一朝馴成就只認一個主人。他把小聲出氣的季少帥從桌上抱起來，抓過沙發上的絨布給他擦身。季少帥倦極了，手卻撥弄著高副官的頭髮。我騎過的馬，鐵定是要低頭的。他虛長高副官幾歲，別的不多，但多得是耐心。

他們都在等。等著瞧烈馬被乖乖套上鞍具的那一天。

 

 

 

 


End file.
